Anything For You V2
by Bob The Builder Of Stuff
Summary: When Arya heals Eragon during a battle, she becomes attached to him  and ends up confessing her true love. What will this lead to? takes place after Brisingr. rated T for sexual themes. NO LONGER ACTIVE!
1. Chapter 1

The battle of Uru'baen was harsh. The Varden were outnumbered, and the mad king had used ever mean to destroy their soldiers. Archers climed onto rooftops fired volly after volly onto their troops. The arrows were poisoned with about every type of poison in Alagaesia, and they were claiming lives faster and faster. Even though Eragon and Saphira had already killed hundreds of soldiers and tried to breach the walls many times, Galbatrox showed no sign of trying to stop them."_There are just to many of them, the wards can't take many more arrows" _Eragon thought_. _Saphira silently agreed_. "We should go back down while we still can, If get poisoned the Varden will be left unprotected."_ Just then the wards failed_. _Saphira was well protected with her scales and dwarf armour but Eragon was not_. _The sky was filled with arrows as the empires archers fired another volley of poison arrows_._ Eragon tried to block them with magic but he was to slow. One large red arrow flew right into his arm_. "Saphira"! _Eragon yelled_ "I've been hit..." _Saphira roared as she felt his pain, and then rocketed to the grown. She needed to find someone to save Eragon, before it was to late. She found Arya and flew to her. She left the unconscious Eragon with her and then flew back into battle to destroy the archers.

Arya dragged Eragon into a nearby house and laid him down on a bed upstairs. Arya climbed in next to him and tried to pull out the arrow as gently as she could, but it had still caused him a lot of damage. She healed Eragon and then examined the arrow. She carefully lifted the arrow off the bed with her delicate fingers and smelled the poison. Her back went rigid and her eyes became wide with terror_. "I hoped I would never smell that again..." _she thought dreadfully. It smelled of lemons and that meant it was the sap from the Thangaline plant, one of the most terrible poisons in all of Alagaesia._ "soon it will start to shut down all his organs from the inside, one by one."_ For a second she was lost in thought trying to remember the cure. Then she remembered with a jolt of terror. She had once watched a unfortunate gardener die from the poison. _"The first organ the poison will attack are his... reproductive organs... and the only way to stop them is by..." _She hesitated, she didn't want to do this but she had to, for her, for Saphira, and all of Alagaesia. She started to remove Eragons armour and clothes_ "I"m going to regret this some day..."_ She said as she pulled off his undergarments. It was already sticking upright as the poison attacked it. Arya cast a quick spell to block the Thangaline sap and Eragons natural reproductive sap from going to far into her system._ "I might be doing this for the sake of all free people" she thought "But this still feels very wrong." _She finished removing Eragons clothes and then her own and then climbed onto his legs. She hesitated for a few More seconds and then inserted it in. It was a feeling like no other, and she stopped for a second to make sense of the wonderful new sensation. It made her feel young and yet vulnerable. It reminded her of the the summer nights when Faolin used to take her out to into the woods and and sleep with her under the stars. Her mental protection fell as the mix of emotions and sensation engulfed her. Saphira broke into her mind, and after seeing what was happening became very confused.

_ "Arya! What are you doing! Eragon has been poisoned! This is hardly the time for you to start mating with-" _Arya cut her off and pushed Saphira out of her mind gaining full control of her body once more. _" I cant let that happen again"_ Arya thought_ " Saphira Might try to stop me, and there is work to be done."_ She slowly started moving up and down, getting faster as she went. The sensation increased as multiple orgasms shuddered through her body and rather guiltily realized she was enjoying herself._ " I need to get as much poison out as possible before it moves on to the next organ" _she thought, and then_ " This isn't that bad, in fact I rather like it... maybe Eragon and I could be mates..." _About half an hour later she removed herself for a break. She felt slightly tired, but she felt a sudden attachment to Eragon now, and she felt as it it was important that she save him as soon as possible. She got back on and continued and kept going until all the poison was gone. _"That felt rather... rushed."_ She thought_ "maybe ill get another chance some day..." _As the last of the orgasms faded away she pulled herself off and cast a spell to get the poison out of her and into a nearby pot. after she tossed the pot out a window she got her clothes back on. As she walked over to Eragon she saw that the color was returning to his skin and that he was still nude. She blushed and then put is clothes and armour back on. Next she contacted Saphira and explained her actions and why she had done what she had. To her surprise Saphira agreed to keep the information a secret from Eragon until the battle ended._ "He would poison himself again if he knew of this Arya, so I shall not tell him." _Relieved Arya awakened Eragon with a spell and watched as his eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw were Arya's large green eyes and jet black hair, she was sweating a little, and blushing slightly, but she looked more beautiful then ever to him. She pulled him to his feet and asked how he felt. _" I'm fine he said... It's just that i had the strangest dream..." _Arya blushed even more and asked him what his dream was about. Eragon's ears turned red and simply said _" Ohh nothing..."_ Eragon felt strange but decided to ask questions later. Once they got outside Saphira flew down to retrieve them. To Arya's relief Saphira said nothing to Eragon about what had happened between them. Saphira gave Arya a huge grin and wink as she climbed into the saddle, and then started to fly them to the heart of the battle.


	2. Chapter 2

The Varden had lost the battle. Arya, Eragon, and Saphira were holding off the empires soldiers as the rest of the Varden made a retreat. They sliced, chopped, and burned the empires soldiers, but there were always more to replace them. The Varden was almost completely gone now and the last of their soldiers were making a retreat back to safety. " We cant hold them off much longer, they're just to many"! Said through the mind link. Eragon and Arya both agreed, so they both jumped of Saphia's back and flew of in a flash of sparkling blue. When they arrived at the Vardens makeshift camp they realized how many troops they had lost. Only half of the army made it out, and many of them were wounded anyway. Saphira went to hunt some deer she had seen earlier, and Arya went to report to Nasuada and king Orrin. Eragon who was now left alone decided to visit Roran and the rest of the villagers from Carvahall. To his dismay Roran was out on a scouting mission and wouldn't be back for about two days. It was now dusk and Eragon walked back over to his tent, laid down into bed and fell sound asleep. The next day Nasuda asked Eragon and Arya to go back to the city of Feinster. Mugrah and Thorn had been seen flying towards it that was and Nasuda couldn't let the city fall. Eragon gathered some food and supplies and then went to find Arya. He found her in her tent sitting alone. She looked very troubled, but quickly hid the emotions when Eragon walked in. "Arya are you felling ok"? he asked. " I'm fine, just tired that is all." she said quickly. He was still not convinced but he could tell that she wouldn't give him more information, so he quickly changed the subject." Are you ready to leave? Or did you not get enough sleep? we could wait until tomorrow if you like.""No" She said firmly, " I want to leave now, the sooner we leave the better." So they both climbed onto Saphira and took off. "Saphira? what do you think is wrong with Arya"? " I can't say little one, she made me promise, but it has do to with your healing during the battle" "Why can't you tell me?" Eragon thought " It's for your own good" and with that Saphira closed off her mind and refused to say anything to Eragon about the subject. They Arrived in Feinster a few days later without further incident, Arya said nothing for the most part, and so did Saphira. Eragon felt very unnerved by this, so he decided to confront Arya about it the next morning.

The next morning Eragon woke up and went for a walk. He was really looking for Arya, but he decided that that wasn't the best thing to tell Saphira. He searched the entire city but couldn't find her. As he was nearing his room that night he heard the sound of someone sobbing behind some bushes. He walked over, and to his surprise found Arya. She had a bottle of whiskey in her hands and was sobbing. Eragon slowly walked up to her and asked her what was wrong, but when she heard his voice she got up and tried to run away. Eragon grabbed her by the waist, slung her over his shoulder and carried her back to his room. He locked the door and then set her down on his bed, then he pulled over a chair and sat facing her. "What's wrong Arya? you can tell me, I wont get tried to get up and run out the door again, but she was drunk and tripped when Eragon tried to block her. She got back up and pulled out a small dagger, " Don't make me hurt you..." she slurred. Eragon pulled out Bringer and knocked the dagger out of her hand. A surprised look crossed her face, but she soon got over it and ran for the door. Eragon tried to stop her, but she tripped again. She fell to the floor sobbing, Eragon went to pick her up but she shoved him away. "Why are you hurting me Shadeslayer? why...?" Eragon put Brisingr back and tried to approach Arya again. Eragon Saw her face and realized she had probably been crying all day. He picked her up and set her on the bed again and sat beside her. " I'm not trying to hurt you Arya, I just want to help you, what's troubling you?" Eragon got up and got her a glass of water, she drank in between sobs and then leaned against him. "It's you Sadeslayer, that's whats wrong..." Eragon was shocked. What had he done to make her this upset? He had never seen her this distressed and it was unsettling for him. He was about to ask Saphira but then realized she was sleeping. Then to his surprise Arya leaned her head on his shoulder and then calmed down a bit. Eragon put his hands around her and stroked her tear drenched hair jet black hair. "What's wrong"? He asked again. Arya touched his mind and he let her in. She sent him the memories of how she had healed him. Eragon was became even more shocked. He tried to not let it show for Arya's sake, but he did a bad job. When he got over the loss of his virginity he told Arya that it was ok and that he was in her debt. "What can I do to repay you"? he asked. Arya grew silent but then stared right into his eyes. Her forest green eyes were sincere but sad, " I want your love Shadeslayer, I want you..." She slowly leaned in and kissed him long and passionately. Eragon pulled her closer to him and let her curl up in his lap. " I love you Shadeslayer..." she mumbled.

"Arya why do you keep calling me Shadeslayer"? Eragon asked confused. Arya's lip trembled and then burst into tears again. He knew she was holding something else back something important. " Tell me everything Arya I want to know all you problems, I can help." Eragon said reassuringly. Arya shuddered, and then grew silent. "When I was in Gil'ead with Durza, he..." Arya stopped but then slowly continued " He raped me...". Eragon hugged her closer, and Arya cried into his shoulder. Eragon felt terrible, he wished he could have saved her sooner, it was something no women should ever have to experience. "I will never let it happen again Arya, I promise." She kept crying for a long time, and then finally stopped. "Thank you Eragon" she mumbled "Thank you for killing Durza." "You helped kill him Arya remember that, I could have never done it without you..." A small smile appeared on her face. " Would you like me to walk you to your room"? Eragon asked sleepily. "Can't I stay here with you?" She whispered. "Sure you can, you can take the bed and ill sleep on the floor." He started to find some extra bedding but Arya stopped him. She looked at him longingly and said "Sleep with me Eragon." "Are you sure Arya?" he asked surprised. "Yes' she said evenly. She climbed into the bed and Eragon followed. She moved closer to him gave him a kiss and went to sleep. Eragon thought over what had just happened, then wrapped his arms around her and also went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks for the reviews guys! I know this chapter is short, but ill try to get another one up as soon as possible**, **But until then please leave comments and suggestions. BTW, thank you Lord Zill for the comment and suggestion!**

Arya woke up feeling good. She didn't open her eyes, and was about to go back to sleep until she remembered. She snapped her eyes open. The pillow that she thought she had been hugging was really Eragon. He had his warm hands wrapped around her waist, and was still sleeping. She snuggled closer to him and and pulled some more blankets over herself. She felt bad about last night, she had been drunk and grief sickened, and she had revealed more to him then she preferred to. She felt bad but also good that she had let all her emotions out, but she hadn't let all of them out. She had been bottling up her feeling ever since Faolin was killed, and the real reason she had been crying was because she had decided to let Faolin go and love Eragon. She felt relieved that she could finally let he emotions for Eragon show, she didn't like hiding all her emotions from everyone. Even though Faolin was gone she would never forget him, he was unlike anyone else and she wanted him back so bad. But he never would. He was dead, and the dead never returned. Maybe she would meet him again in whatever came after death.

Arya felt someone try to enter thoughts, she realized it was Saphira, so she let her in. _"you told him last night didn't you." _Saphira said smugly. _"How did you know?"_ she asked suspiciously. _"Well you are sleeping next to him aren't you?"_ Arya blushed and then answered, _"Yes, I am."_ Saphira said nothing for a while but then said _" I'm very sorry about what happened to you in Gil'ead Arya, I wish we could have saved you sooner." " It's ok, Durza is dead now, and there is nothing else you could have done."_ Arya said starting to feeling sad again._ "Cheer up Arya, Eragon would never let anything happen to you." Saphira said reassuringly. " I know that's, what I'm afraid of."_ Arya said nothing else, because Eragon stirred in his sleep and then woke up. Saphira left Arya's mind to let them be together alone.

Eragon woke up and then saw Arya. He remembered last night, and looked at Arya again, she was wearing her emotionless mask. Eragon panicked and started babbling. "I'm sorry about last night Arya, please don't get angry at me I know you were drunk, but you said-" Arya cut him off with a long kiss. When she released him he gazed into her beautiful green eyes and new that she had meant everything she said last night he hugged her closer. "Arya" he said, " Are you feeling better?" "Much better" She said smiling. She hugged him tightly, leaned in and kissed him. Eragon was momentarily lost in a sea of passion for Arya, he kissed her back. " I guess this means you want to be with me now right? he said slyly. "I always did." She whispered. They stared into each others eyes for a few more minutes and then got up from the bed. Eragon went out and got them some food which they shared in his room. Arya then gave him a kiss and left to go scry Nasuada.

Eragon changed clothes and went to meet up with Saphira. Eragon went outside and scanned the sky, and sure enough he saw Saphira flying in lazy circles above the city. He contacted her with his mind and called her down. He sent her the memories of last night and told her about his new relationship with Arya._ " I am happy for you little one" Saphira said "You both going mad without each other, but now your happy, and that's what matters."_ They both stood for a while until Saphira broke the silence._ "Eragon?"_ Saphira asked. _"Yes Saphira?"_ He replied. " _How will I find love like you and Arya did, there aren't that many choices for me, and what if I don't like the Thorn or the green dragon?"_ Eragon patted her on the snout. " We just have to hope Saphira we just have to hope."


	4. Chapter 4

Arya walked into her room feeling like a new person. She felt young again, but in truth she was not that old at all. Arya wasn't even considered completely mature yet, she just pretended to be more mature than she was. She was only 100 years old, and in terms of elves, that was young. Arya new that she wasn't to old for Eragon from the start, she just hadn't wanted to let Faolin go. Now that she had let him go she felt free. She felt young and free, and she would never hide her emotions again.

Ayra left her room and started to make her way back down to Eragon, but was rudely pulled into a dark room. Arya was about to scream for help when a light turned on. Arya was in Angela the herbalist room. "Well well well" she crackled "Arya how good to see you." "What is it Angela?" Arya said slowly "Why did you bring me here?" "Well Arya my dear, I just wanted to know how you healed our young dragon rider in the battle."Arya felt a cold dread fill her. "What about the healing?" she said, now very cautious. "You healed him from Thangaline poison now didn't you?" the herbalist crackled with 's face went pale "How did you know?" she whispered. "Don't worry dear, I won't tell, i just want to help, I found out by looking at your ears." Angela said. " When someone heals Thangaline Poison their ears often turn blue." Angela handed her a mirror. Arya looked in and saw it was true, her ears were turning blue. "please help me Angela, I can't be seen like this!"Arya was pleading now, she couldn't let all the varden know what had happened between her and Eragon, it was personal. "Very well dear I will help, just drink this and it will be gone before you know it." Angela handed her a small vile full of purple liquid. Arya gulped it down and watched as the blue faded from her ears. "Thank you Angela, you don't know how much this means to me..." Arya mumbled. "No you don't know, if you hadn't drank that you would have been dead tomorrow morning." And with that the herbalist opened the door and shoved Arya back into the street. Arya was about to ask Angela if she had been joking, but the door slammed in her face.

Arya started running back to Eragons room, but he wasn't there she searched for him with her mind and heard him talking to Saphira high up in the sky. She projected her thoughts at him and gave a mental shout."Eragon! can you meet me down at your room?"

Without a word Arya saw Saphira soar down from the sky and land on the street next to her. "Arya would you like to fly with us?" Saphira asked. "I would love to Saphira." She hopped onto Saphira back and sat in front of Eragon. Saphira tensed her muscles and then shot up into the air. Saphira steadily climbed until they were right above the clouds. Saphira found a good wind and glided above the clouds. " It's so beautiful up here" he said, "Just like you." He wrapped his hands around Arya's waist and pulled her closer. Arya fell into his embrace and put her head into his lap. She looked up and saw his eyes looking into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her, it was full of passion and love. Arya closed her eyes and let him love her. He ran his hands through her jet black hair, kissed her, and opened his mind up to her and showed his passion. A love to outlast empires they thought. They flew on for many hours until night had fallen. "I think it is time to go back lovebirds." Saphira said. They both blushed, they had forgotten that Saphira was there.

"Saphira do you want to go for a dive before we go?" Eragon asked quietly. "Yes I do, I need a bath, and I'm sure Arya would just love it..." Saphira said now under standing what he meant. Saphira pulled into a steep dive right towards a lake below them. Arya gasped, she had been lost in thought, and had not heard Eragons talk with Saphira. "Eragon! Saphira! what are you doing?" Arya shouted. " Don't worry Arya I'm sure you will like it, just hang on tight when we hit the water!" Eragon shouted back. The water was coming up fast, so he quickly cast a spell that would allow them to breath underwater. They dove into the water with a massive explosion of bubbles and waves. When Arya opened her eyes she was awestruck. She saw the strange underwater landscape from deep under the water, the moon shone through the water and gave everything a blue glow. Saphira looked like she was made of millions of shards of glass, and Arya wanted to stay there forever, but she realized she was running out of air. "Eragon! I can't hold my breath this long go up!" Arya yelled with her mind. "Don't worry Arya I cast a spell that will allow us to breath under water!" Eragon held her hand and showed her that he was breathing and that she should do the same. Arya opened her mouth and took in a breath. She gasped in more until she had her fill.

She looked again at her surrounding again, she saw large fish, small fish, and so many other things. After about an hour they had to surface, for Eragon was running out of energy to give them air. Eragon cast another spell to dry the saddle and their clothes and then hoped onto Saphira's saddle with Arya close behind. Saphira jumped into the air and started the short flight back to Fienster. " Thank you Eragon and Saphira I have never seen anything like that, and I will treasure this memory always." Arya said humbly. Eragon smiled and sat back in the saddle, "The pleasure was ours Arya, we enjoyed it as much as you did." The lights of Fienster popped up on the horizon, and Saphira started to descend. By the time they finally landed in front of Eragons room all three of them were exhausted. "Would you like me to walk you to your room Arya?" Eragon asked sleepily. "I would like to sleep in your room again, if it fine with you..." Arya Said shyly. "That always fine with me, come let us go." He held her hand and led her into his room, and after a good night kiss they fell into an exhausted sleep.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, they help me write better, and that good for you lol. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I will be making a new chapter one! Im going to change it, so things in the story don't heat up as quick, and the reason I did the whole Thangaline poison thing was because I needed Arya to do with eragon at the start of the story. However im going to move that back a few chapters so i can develop the story a bit more, and not just focus on the whole Arya/Eragon thing. I think al the changes will be made by next week, So look out for The Truth of it All with new chapter glory in about a week. **


	5. Chapter 5

Eragon and Arya shared their passion for days, until Eragon woke up one morning wanting more. He wanted something more than kisses and hugs. Something that would please his love sick body. He opened his eyes finding himself tangled in her raven black hair. He carefully slid out of bed and covered with blankets so she wouldn't get cold in the morning chill. He walked over to the wash basin and splashed himself with cold water, and then removed his shirt. He shaved with magic and then washed off his chest and washed his tangled brown hair. Arya stirred in her sleep as Eragon finished changing into clothes for the day. He walked back over to the bed and kissed Arya on the cheek. He sighed and admired her great beauty, but then walked over tot he door and left. Eragon called out to Saphira, and told her to meet him outside the city. Eragon ran down the street, and all the way to the gates of Fienster. The gate guards opened the giant gates, and let him pass though. Eragon waited for a while, until the giant mass of Saphira emerged from the heavens above.

Saphira crashed into the ground in front of him, and knocked him to the ground with a slash of her mighty tail. Before Eragon could even react, Saphira pressed one of her giant talons on his chest. What was that for? Asked He asked angrily. You know why Eragon. your my rider, and you haven't even spent time with me sense we flew Arya into the lake! Saphira said sounding jealous. Eragon couldn't help but smile at the dragons statement " Your jealous of her aren't you?" Saphira blasted fire a few feet from her riders head, and pressed down harder with her giant foot. I'm not jealous. She said sounding hurt. Saphira let Eragon go and backed away from him. I just don't want you to forget about me... Saphira said now sounding on the verge of tears. Eragon had never seen a dragon cry before, and he was not eager to see it happen. I'm sorry Saphira, I wasn't forgetting about you, I just wanted to spend time with Arya... Saphira snorted still not satisfied with Eragon's apology.

The same thing will happen when you find your mate Saphira, its not my fault. How about I promise to fly with you once everyday? Eragon pleaded. Saphira could be stubborn, but she could never turn down this deal. Very well little one, I accept your apology, but this better not happen again... Eragon climbed onto Saphira's back and flew into the sky.

At the same time, Arya climbed out of bed. She looked around and to her surprise didn't see Eragon. This is the first time he left in the morning... Arya observed. She was looking forward to giving him a kiss, and pulling him close, but that would have to wait. Arya left Eragon's room, and walked over to her own room. Arya walked in and locked the door behind her. She walked over to the her cabinet, and looked though her elf tunics. She picked a soft black one, and went to the mirror. Arya stripped off all her clothing and looked over her bare body in the mirror. She looked at her toned arms and legs, flat stomach, and firm cleavage, and decided that it was time that she gave Eragon a little surprise. She remembered the pleasure she had felt when she healed him in Uru' Baen. She realized that she wanted more, so she went to her wash room to get ready for her plans for tonight. First she saved all of the hair below her head with magic.  
Then, she covered herself in smooth lotion, and moistened her lips and eye lashes with a few drops of hazelnut oil. She went on making her body perfect for him in every way, and when she was done, it was almost time for her to get back to Eragons room. She slipped on her tunic, and cast the spell of invisibility, not wanting to be seen by the other human citizens of Fienster.

Eragon flew all day with Saphira, until they were both exhausted. Saphira touched down in front of Eragons room, and he slipped off. He watched as the majestic dragon flew off to rest, and then opened the door. He locked the door behind him, and cursed as he remembered Arya. He had been gone all day, and she was going to want to know why. He looked around the room, but she wasn't there. Eragon was very disappointed, he had been looking forward to Arya's love, but she wasn't even here. He walked over to his bed, and sat down unlacing his boots. He was about to get up to wash his face, but he heard something move in the corner. Eragon sprang up, grabbed Brisingr, and got ready in his fighting stance thinking that someone had come to attack him. He was wrong. Arya released her flow of energy to her invisibility spell, and appeared before Eragon. Eragon gasped and felt numb all over. He faintly heard the sound of Brisingr falling to the floor as he marveled at the sight before him. Arya was wearing a black tunic that made her glow in the moonlight shining thought the window. Her eyelashes were thick and black, and her lips were moist and soft looking. Her emerald green eyes looked cat like in the dark, and seemed to glow like jewels against her midnight black hair. Eragon could not move himself at all, he was numbed by Arya's amazing beauty. She slowly walked over to him, not taking her eyes off him for a second. She moved closer until she was only a few inches away from Eragons face. Arya leaned in and kissed him. Eragon felt the sensation on his lips and snapped out of his trance. He wrapped his hands around Arya's slim waist and pulled her closer, and kissing harder. They broke apart gasping for air, and before Eragon could ask any questions she shoved him into bed. Arya took everything slow, for she wanted to enjoy every second of this night. She climbed on top of Eragon who was breathing long deep breaths, never averting his gaze from hers. Arya placed one of her knees on each side of Eragons waist and sat up. Eragon reached out and pulled her down into a passionate kiss. They pulled away waiting for some one to make a move.


	6. Chapter 6

Arya made the first move. She moved her hand down his tunic, and with a wave of her hand pulled it off and threw it to the ground. Eragon watched intently as Arya examined his muscular chest. She traced every line, and stroked his mud brown hair. Eragon lifted an arm and swept some lose hair away from her face. The moon made everything about her more vibrant and mysterious, and Eragon felt powerless next to her. Eragon snapped out of his thoughts when Arya rubbed her hips against the bulge at his groin. Eragon bit his lip to hold back the groan that was about to escape from his mouth, but Arya however smiled a little and did it again. This time Eragon couldn't keep it in anymore. Eragon let out the breath he realized he had been holding and begged her for more. " Arya..." He whispered "more..." Arya secretly wanted to keep Eragon waiting. She savored the idea of Eragon the all powerful dragon rider being powerless and forced into begging compared to her beauty. Arya snaked her fingers down to his belt and began to undo it while casually brushing her hands over him again. Eragon groaned again as she finally removed his leggings. Arya looked over at Eragons face expectantly, and gasped as Eragon grabbed her and flipped them so that he was on top of her. Eragon looked at her one last time to make sure that she wanted him to continue. They both looked at each other unsure, until Arya twitched her hands in approval. Eragon slowly slid his hands under Arya's jet black tunic, and she gasped when he touched her more sensitive parts. Soon the tunic was off, and Arya's bare chest was exposed to him.

Eragon felt slightly embarrassed, as he looked down at Arya's amazing body, but he continued. Eragon slid his hands down her leather leggings, and was thankful that his room was magically sound profed when Arya let out a moan of pleasure. Eragon slowly slid of the leggings, savoring each inch of her newly exposed skin. When Arya's leggings were finally off, Eragon looked up to see Arya hanging her head in shame. Eragon remembered how Arya had been raped, and he felt more guilt building in his heart ever second he looked at her. Eragon leaned in and lifted her head. Her emerald eyes were full of tears, she wore a look of pure shame and sadness. Eragon wiped away her tears and kissed her with all the love he had. When they pulled away Arya still looked ashamed. "Arya my love, don't dwell on the past. I love you no matter what happens or has happened, and I will stop if you see fit..." he whispered in his most loving voice. Arya looked up again with a look of pleading in her eyes. " cleanse me of my encounter with the shade..." she replied. So Eragon ran his hands over every inch of her body, replacing the shades evil with his own undying love. When he was done he started again, except this time he kissed her on every place imaginable. When he was done Arya had a look of pure love on her face, and she motioned for him to continue. Arya's feet slowly slid apart like a blooming flower. Eragon crawled forward and rubbed her with his finger. Arya moaned and whimpered with pleasure as she became aroused and hungry for love. Arya looked into Eragon's eyes and begged for him to continue. " Eragon I need more..." She moaned. Eragon smiled, " No need to beg..." He said. He stopped massaging her with his hands and slowly started to lower himself into her. They both moaned as he went deeper and deeper into her body. When he was finally all the way in he leaned down and gave Arya one last kiss before he began. Eragon started to back out of her, and when he was almost all the way out he shoved back in. Arya moaned louder as he moved back in and out getting faster and deeper. Eragon felt like his body was on fire with pleasure and love as he trusted again and again. They could both feel the climax arriving, so Eragon shoved in as hard as her could, and Arya moved to meet him. They both moaned as a giant wave of pleasure washed over them, and Eragon collapsed onto Arya in his exhaustion. As soon as Arya caught her breath she begged Eragon for more. Eragon just stayed down with his head resting on her upper chest. After one more deep breath Eragon got up and started again. After that, they both got lost in a sea of pleasure and love, and the rest of the night became a blur.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**This Chapter is rated K+**

**_AN: btw, this is a V2 of anything for you now, so don't be surprised if you see the same chapter sometimes..._**

**Eridor  
**

For the next three days Eragon saw little of Arya. He looked for her several times when he was flying with Saphira, but he had little time for her anyway, for Nausuda had ordered him on many missions such as raids, and scouting missions. Now, Eragon finally had a break, and he could not help but realize that Arya was avoiding him.

Arya came in to sleep in the dead of night long after Eragon had passed off into sleep, and she always got up before him so that he could never get a chance to see her. He saw her ever now and then, but she always seemed very distracted and to eager to go, and now he was off to find her again. Eragon jogged through the streets of Fienster looking for her. Saphira was off hunting and resting for their trip back to the Varden that was to take place in two days. Eragon looked past the merchants and soldiers that bowed as he passed. _Why does she avoid me like this? _Eragon wondered. _She said that she loved me, but now she seems like she just wants to disappear._ Rounded a corner and saw just who he was looking for.

_Arya..._ He thought dreamily, and as if he had said the thought out loud Arya looked up and saw him coming. Just as Eragon was about to walk closer Arya entered his mind. _We need to talk _She said _Meet me in the room_. Arya looked very worried, and her hair was blown back as if she had been running. Arya started to run to the room, and Eragon flowed her. Eragon got there first however, and he held the door open for her, but the second she entered the whole room seemed to become full of energy. Arya removed Eragons hand from the door and locked it, then she walked over to her bag and pulled out the green dragon egg.

Eragon strode over to were Arya stood and put his hand on her shoulder. "Arya what is happening?" He said waving his hand around the room.

Arya sighed and sat down on her bed. " The green egg is hatching Eragon." She said while gazing into the green depths of the egg. Her voice seemed to be detached and worried.

" How can you tell?" Eragon pondered.

Without a word Arya handed Eragon the egg and pointed to a crack in the shell. Eragon slowly knelt to the ground and set the green dragon egg on the floor." When did this start happening ?" Eragon said now very worried.

" I felt strange early today, so I got up and started to look for a disturbance." Arya said. " It felt like the air had a charge in it, so I went to get the egg to make sure it wouldn't be damaged if something happened. When I touched the egg it started to crack, So I went to find you..."

Now Eragon was very confused. "How could you have been here? you were gone! I was out the past two hours looking for you!"

Arya avoided Eragons questioning gaze and answered sounding ashamed, " I was here, I cast an invisibility spell..."

Eragon looked at her with a hurt expression, on his face.. " Arya I thought you loved me..." He sounded on the verge of tears, and Arya got off the bed and held his hand awkwardly.

"I do love you Eragon, It's just that I don't want to distract you from your work, and..." Arya trailed off seeming on the verge of tears herself.

" And what Arya?" Eragon asked.

Arya looked into his sweet brown eyes and let the truth spill out of her, " I'm afraid..." Eragon looked at her and motioned for her to continue. " I'm afraid of what you will do to get me. You almost killed Murtagh when he made the illusion, and It wasn't even his fault! I don't want you to become to attached to me..." She said slumping her head against his chest. Eragon wrapped his hands around her and whispered in her ear.

" Nothing can stop me from loving you Arya, it is already to late..." Arya looked buried herself deeper into his tunic, and he could feel them getting wet with tears.

" Never put yourself in my place Eragon, never sacrifice your self so that I could live, I would want you to live a happy life, not throw it away to save mine. I have lived on this earth for a century, and you are young... Promise me you won't, Eragon promise..." Arya shuddered at the end of he speech and lifted her head to meet Eragons. Eragon tried to promise her in the ancient language, but he found that he couldn't, so he promised without it.

" I shall try my best Arya." He said solemnly.

Arya was about to say something, but a loud crack emitted from the green dragon egg. They both sat down near the egg waiting for something to happen.

" Eragon what do I do when he comes out? What should I name him? How will it feel?" Arya questioned rapid fire.

Eragon didn't answer any of the questions directed at him, he just looked at the egg, so Arya did the same. Arya felt very afraid and nervous about becoming a rider. She had enough responsibilities anyway, and she didn't know what being a dragon rider really meant.

_What it the dragon doesn't like me?_ Arya thought. _Don't be silly Arya, the egg wouldn't hatch if the dragon didn't like you... _her more sensible side said. _But how will I be trained? What if it hurts? What if..._ Arya stopped herself before she went to far. I just need to calm down She reassured herself. Arya looked up to see that Eragon was looking at her in the strangest way.

" Your going to be fine Arya, becoming a rider is an amazing experience-" Eragon was cut of as the egg cracked again. Arya felt her heart hammering in her chest like a war drum.

_I'm going to be all right... _Arya reassured herself again.

The egg cracked one last time, and green shards flew away from the egg as something kicked away at it from the inside. Arya let out a breath that she realized she had been holding, and waited. A small green dragon stumbled out of the egg. For Arya it was love at first sight. The dragon was the same color as her eyes, and seemed to be intelligent, but mysterious in a way. Eragon smiled broadly at the little dragon.

_I'm not alone anymore..._ He thought.

Arya sat motionless and ridged as the dragon stretched its wings and stared right at her. The dragon cocked its head at Arya in a way that made her smile. He started to walk over to her, but stopped about half a foot away from her leg. Arya new what she had to do now. She had to touch the dragon so that they could become one and so that she could finally get her own Gedwey ignasia on her hand. Arya tentatively reached forward and touched that dragons snout. At first nothing happened, and Arya thought that that was it, but then a wave of agony burned through her collapsed onto the floor and twisted and thrashed in the incredible pain. When Arya finally recovered she was sweating, and she felt different.

Arya opened her eyes and saw Eragon holding her hand with a smile of pure delight spread over his face. Eragon turned her hand the other way so that she could see. The Gedwey Ignasia shone proudly in the sunlight. Eragon backed off and helped Arya to her feet. The little dragon romped around in the room exploring the new world that had suddenly appeared outside his shell. Arya laughed as he climbed onto a chair and cocked his head again, and looked at her in a funny way. Arya felt the sudden urge to eat something, and it took her a few seconds to realize that the sensation came from the dragon.

" Eragon, I think he needs some food, could you get me some?"

Eragon obeyed Arya's request and ran out the door. Once he had left walked over to the dragon and picked him up. She admired his color and ran her hands over the little dragons head. Arya let him perch on her shoulder, and together they walked over to her bed. Arya sat down and let the dragon explore the room again while she tried to sort out her thoughts.

_When will I train?_ She wondered,_ Will Saphira like him? Will I help fight in battles with Eragon? _Arya was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Eragon walk into the room with a hand pull of meat.

" Would you like to feed him Arya?"

Arya snapped out of her trance and eyed the meat frowning. _I don't have to eat it... just feed it to him... _Arya thought. "Very well Eragon."

She held the meat it her hands and walked over to the dragon. _Food is here! _Arya said through the link. The dragon sent feelings confusion, but then joy and waited in front of Arya. Arya smiled and threw small pieces of the meat into the air, and watched with delight as the dragon jumped up and caught them in his mouth. The dragon stopped catching the pieces when he was full, so Arya gave the rest back to Eragon.

" We should go show Nausuda" Eragon remarked. " She will be delighted by the news."

Arya looked at Eragon, ran over and kissed him. " Very well, Eragon, we will be there in a little while, in the mean time go find Saphira, I'm sure she will be glade to hear the news."

Eragon departed without another word, So Arya washed off her hands in the wash basin and placed the green dragon on he shoulder. She felt the small talons grip her, and felt something nibble her ear. Arya smiled and set of to Nausuda's command room.

_**WELL? how was it? HUH? TELL ME OR I WIL KILL GREEENIE! no JK, im not that mean... or am I? it up to you to decide, if i get more then 10 reviews i will keep him if not HE WILL DIE! yes, that's right i am holding an imaginary green baby dragon for ransom, and he will die if you don't review... SO REVIEW!**_

**_Sorry about the whole not updating for like two weeks think, but my beta's all just seem to disappear, and i had to edit this one myself. if you are a beta seeking employment you found your match! PM me and we can talk about your future beta job at " BOB THE BUILDER INC" lol. but really guys PM and review. i have the next 4 chapters written, just review and i will edit them and get them posted. also if you see any spelling or grammar errors alert my ASAP._**

_**E**_**ridor: _review now fool, or Arya is gonna kill the guy writing this story, and your not gonna get anymore chapters! _**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**this chapter is rated K**

Eragon ran as fast as he could to find Saphira. His heart hammered with excitement, of the news. _A new dragon!_ He thought excitedly. S_aphira and I aren't alone anymore! Arya is the new rider! I get to train her! _All these thought made Eragon's head buzz pleasantly with happiness, and he almost forgot what he was looking for.

Eragon stopped at a clearing and looked into the sky searching for Saphira. Eragon scanned the sky, but could not find her, so he tried to look for his mind. _Saphira_! He shouted with his mind.

_Not so loud little one, you might give me a headache!_

Eragon jumped and looked around for her._ Where are you Saphira?_ Eragon asked confused. She sounded very close, but he didn't see her anywhere.

I_ am in the center of the city entertaining the hatchings. Come see!_ She replied.

Eragon took off to the center of the city. Eragon gasped at what he saw, and laughed as the sight. Young children from around the city were climbing on Saphira, and putting things in front of her, and then they all backed of and watched as she burned them with jets of fire. The children giggled and ran off to find new things for Saphira to burn.

Eragon watched the fun, but then remembered why he had come. _Saphira I have great news! The last egg hatched for Arya!_ Saphira roared to announce the news to the world, and the children ran away screaming.

_I am not alone anymore!_ Saphira said happily. _Where is the hatchling?_ Saphira asked eagerly.

_He and Arya are in Nasuada's command room, and they are waiting for us!_ Eragon said.

Without another look, Saphira jumped into the sky and started to fly off to Nasuada's command room. Eragon looked at her for a moment, but then ran off in the same direction. He was the last person to arrive at Nasuada's command room. He noticed a hopeful expression on the Nighthawks' faces, so he guessed that Arya had already arrived.

Eragon stepped into the room, and saw that a window had been opened so that Saphira could keep her head in the room. Arya sat in a chair in front of Nasuada's desk, and the green dragon was no were to be seen. Nasuada herself was seated behind the desk and she motioned for Eragon to sit down in another chair. The brown-haired boy did so, and the meeting started.

Saphira was the first on to speak. _Where is the hatchling Arya?_ Saphira asked eagerly.

Arya lips curved upwards and said, "He ran under the table when you entered Saphira, I think he's a little shy." Arya bent down and picked up the little green dragon. He tried to squirm away, but Arya held him firmly.

Nasuada gasped in surprise. "Arya told me she had news, but I never expected this!" She said.

"I think I'm going to call him Eridor" Arya said. Eridor stopped trying to escape, and Arya got up and set him on the ground close to Saphira. Eridor stood frozen still, and he seemed very intimidated by the huge sapphire dragon.

Saphira bent her neck down and examined him with a large blue eye. His foot twitched, and through some unspoken understanding, Saphira moved her head back. Eridor then went back to Arya and climbed onto her head.

"Such magical creatures dragons are..." Nasuada said longingly.

"May I hold him?" Arya gripped Eridor and handed him to Nasuada. The Varden leader set him on her desk and watched him with a never ending interest as Eridor slowly moved closer to her and crouched down, ready to pounce.

Before Arya could stop him Eridor jumped and landed on Nasuada's head. The dark-skinned girl laughed and let Arya remove him from her head. Arya sat back down and looked at Eragon smiling.

The only human male present smiled back, but remained silent. Eragon was happy for Arya, but he was also confused about her. Now that she was a rider, he didn't know how to act around her. Eragon snapped out of his thoughts when Nasuada asked him a question.

"Eragon, when will Arya start her training?" She asked.

"Arya and Eridor will start their training as soon as possible, but I don't think that it would be wise to let Eridor fight until he grows larger."

Nasuada nodded her head in agreement, and then started talking about how she had contacted the other 12 elves, and how they would be returning that evening. Eragon didn't listen very much, and remained silent to the most part of the conversation. Eragon was relieved when they were finally dismissed.

_**What's is this? You ask ITS TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE WEEK THAT'S WHAT IT IS! I felt kind of guilty for not updating for so long, (it wasn't my fault) so I posted this chapter early. (well I really " accidentally hit the invisible post next chapter button") lol random reviewer!**_

_**Now, concerning the fate of Eridor I WILL KILL HIM IF YOU DON'T REIVEIW! I have my gun pointed at his head, so you better review...**_

_**Eridor: WTF! Why are you doing this? What did I do to you? YOU IMAGINED ME HOW CAN YOU KILL SOMETHING YOU IMAGINED! THIS GUY IS CRAZY FELLOW FANFICIOTNERS review now for the sake of my life and the sake of this story!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**this chapter is rated K+**

Eragon walked back to his room feeling very tired. All the missions that he had been on that week were taking their toll. He stumbled into the room, and sat down to unlace his boot. Eragon almost kicked when Eridor came running out from under the bed. The little green dragon squeaked and jumped into Eragon's lap. He laughed and picked up the dragon.

"What have you been up to Eridor? Where is Arya? Can you tell me?" Eridor squeaked again, and a moment later Arya ran into the room.

"What's wrong Eridor?" Arya said frantically. She searched looked around and then saw Eragon holding up the small dragon.

"Arya, where have you been?" Eragon asked.

"I was getting ready for our trip." She replied.

"What trip?" Eragon asked confused.

"You didn't listen to Nasuada did you?" Arya said disapprovingly. Eragon nodded his head and Arya continued. "We are going to help the elves stop one of the Empires supply trains."

Eragon looked even more confused, and Eridor puffed smoke at him sharing Arya's annoyance. "Why would they send me to just stop a supply train? Any elf could stop a supply train!"

Eragon said. Eridor squirmed out of Eragon's hands and returned to Arya, and now mimicked Arya's angry expression. "This is no ordinary supply train Eragon. This supply train consists of enough supplies to feed several armies, and as a matter of fact it is guarded by one! Thousands of troops were sent along with it, and it could tip the fate of this war not in our favor!" Arya finished and stalked out of the room.

Eragon ran out after her, but she was already gone. Eragon heard the load rhythmic flaps of Saphira's wings as she returned from her hunting trip. _What is wrong little one?_ She asked.

_Arya is angry at me and I don't know why. _Eragon replied.

_Let me see._ Eragon sent her the memories of the encounter with Arya. When Saphira was done viewing it a deep chuckle emitted from her.

_What is so funny?_ Eragon asked now angry himself. _Well, it's very clear why she is so angry at you. She thinks that your relationship is making you lose focus._

_What is so funny about that?_ Eragon ranted. _Now Arya might leave me..._

Saphira laughed again and said, _it isn't funny, Eridor mimicking Arya was_. At this even Eragon had to smile. The little green dragon had the effect of bringing joy.

Eragon turned around and almost yelled as two green eyes looked into his. Eragon realized it was Arya and he relaxed a little. "Arya don't sneak up on me like that, I might attack you one day!" Eragon said.

Arya allowed herself a small smile at that comment, but if didn't reach her eyes. "Eragon I need to speak with you again." Arya said. She moved back into the room, and Eragon followed her leaving Eridor and Saphira outside. Arya lay down on a bed and motioned for Eragon to follow her. Eragon did as he was told and to his surprise Arya embraced him with a kiss.

"You're not angry at me?" He asked.

"I still think you should pay more attention, or this relationship of ours cannot be..." Arya stopped when a hurt expression crossed Eragon's face.

"Don't leave me Arya, Don't hurt me again." Eragon said tears forming in his eyes.

Arya quickly stopped and kissed him again, "Eragon I didn't say I was going to leave you, I just said you had to pay more attention," Arya finished.

They were silent for a while until Arya nestled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Arya could feel his pulse under her, and she moved her head lower down his chest so she could hear his heart. Arya listened to his pounding heart then asked a question.

"Eragon why do you love me?" Eragon was caught off guard by the question, but he was glad she had ended the silence. Eragon thought for a while and then finally answered.

"I love you because you because you understand me. You are full of love and sorrow and so many other things Arya, I love you for them all." Eragon stopped for a breath and then whispered, "You are also very beautiful." Arya felt her cheeks flush at Eragon's last statement, and she moved even closer to him. "Why do you love me Arya?" Eragon asked quietly.

Arya pondered over the statement and remembered his heart. "I love you because you have a pure heart with good intentions. I know you would protect me, and never hurt me." Arya said slowly. They sat there in silence for a while until Arya felt a tear fall onto her cheek. Arya sat up and saw that Eragon was crying.

"What is wrong Eragon? Was it something I said?" Arya said in a worried tone.

"Nay." Eragon replied "I was just remembering Garrow my uncle. One of the last things he ever told me was to love with a full heart..." More tears pored out of Eragon eyes, but Arya wiped them away with a cloth.

After that they were both lost in thought for a long time. Arya thought of how she would explain her relationship with Eragon to her mother. Eragon thought of how he never even knew his mother. They stayed like that for hours until they were torn from there thoughts from the sound of Saphira's roar.

Eragon got up and ran outside with Arya close behind. _What's wrong?_ Eragon asked frantically.

_Nothing_. Replied Saphira, _Eridor just bit my tail._ Eragon looked over to see Eridor climbing up Saphira's tail. Eragon laughed as Arya tried to remove Eridor. The small green dragon squeaked and jumped onto Arya's shoulder, with enough force to send her falling into the grass.

Eragon lay down beside Arya so that Eridor was in the middle of them. "I'm tired would you like to go to sleep now?" Eragon asked.

Arya calmed Eridor down by petting him on his long neck. "Yes..." Arya said with a yawn.

Without another word Saphira made a tent with her wings and covered them from the night chill. Eragon moved closer to Eridor and stroked his underbelly, and soon he was asleep. He then moved his hand over to Arya and he stroked her hair until she was asleep. Last of all, Eragon wished Saphira a good night.

_Surrounded by those I love... _Eragon thought, _we make an odd little family. _Eragon finally closed his eyes and drifted into dreams.

_**AN: OK guys, Eridor will live... despite the fact that I only got 4 reviews this past week, I will forgive you because I know most of you are out doing that whole " write a novel in a month thing"Because of this, I am only getting half of the views that I need, So i think I am not going to post any chapters this month. I know you guys probably hate me now, But trust me, when this month is over I'm going to release a very cool chapter called the illusionist. Trust me, YOU WILL LOVE IT! in other news, I had a very cool dream lately, and I'm going to use it in a chapter. Once again, very sorry about the whole NOT POSTING THAT MANY CHAPTERS IN NOVEMBER thing, but I seriously lost like 75% of my readers, and I will not continue this story without them. **_

_**Eridor: R U kidding? I don't get any good chapters in November? OMG I'M SO HAVING A CRAZY DIVA TANTRUM! *diva tantrum starts* NO SCREEN TIME! I DON'T JUST SIT AROUND! I'M A DRAGON OF ACTION, AND I WILL GET MY ACTON! YEAH I WILL QUIT ON YOU BOB THE BUILDER OF STUFF! **_

_**AN: OH NO YOU DON'T! *SHOOTS ERIDOR WITH Trank gun* NOT ON MY WATCH!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter:**

**This chapter is rated K+**

Eragon was knocked onto the grass yet again, becoming deathly still when he felt the cold edge of Arya's blade against his neck. Today was the first day of Arya's and Eridor's training, and with many bruises to show for it, the elf and dragon were off to a great start.

Saphira was off with Eridor, teaching the young male dragon how to hunt game and how to speak, while Arya was practicing her swordsmanship with Eragon in a small field two miles away from the Varden. So far Arya held a slim lead over Eragon, winning seven rounds as opposed to his five.

Eragon groaned in pain as Arya helped him to his feet. Once the young rider was up and ready to spar once more Arya got in her fighting stance, readying herself for another bout.

Not wasting any time Eragon started the fray by quickly rushing Arya with a quick jab at her hip. Arya easily parried the blow, and then tried to knock Eragon over with her free hand. Thinking quickly, Eragon grabbed the elf's wrist and spun her around onto the ground. Allowing no time for reaction Eragon struck down with Brisingr for the final blow,  
when suddenly Arya kicked her leg out and made Eragon trip.

Eragon landed on top of Arya, and then rolled off laughing. Arya too let out a rare laugh, something that made Eragon's heart smile and left his face in an expression of awe. Arya's laugh sounded like a crystal flute being played with perfect harmony to the rider, and Eragon loved the sound.

Once Arya stopped laughing Eragon snapped out of his trance then raised himself up from on top of Arya. Eragon then offered his hand to Arya, but she turned it down respectfully and got up herself.

"Who won?" Eragon asked.

Arya smiled widely as she responded. "It was a tie, but I admit that was a dirty tactic I resorted too." Eragon noticed Arya's eyes seemed to glow with an undeniable mirth at being able to spend time alone with Eragon, it was her favorite thing to do these days.

Eragon smiled back at Arya, equally as happy. However just as soon as Eragon let all the troubles of the world escape his mind for one moment, they came rushing back and the rider put on a more serious face. Eragon knew he could get distracted, Arya needed a mentor right now, not a lover.

"That is enough for now Arya, we need to concentrate on completing your training soon, the sooner the better for the Varden. Now, next we will practice penetrating mental barriers, ready yourself."

Without a word of acknowledgment Arya sat down on the grass then closed her eyes, fortifying her mind for the mental assault.

Eragon concentrated carefully until his mind was as sharp as a elven blade. The rider then hurled his mind at Arya's like a spear, but could only find the one thought she was thinking of, protecting her mind. Eragon almost lost his own concentration when he saw the one thought that completely occupied Arya's mind, himself.

Arya concentrated extremely hard, and Eragon could find no holes or flaws in her mental barrier. Eragon desperately tried to distract her, but it was of no use, Arya's concentration was flawless. In desperation Eragon threw a stick at the elf. Arya's thoughts became momentarily distracted then, and from there it was a simple matter for Eragon to enter her mind.

I win, Eragon thought playfully.

"That's not fair Eragon! You couldn't have stopped me without your trickery!" Arya said with a mental shout.

"That may be true, but in a battle fair has no place. The enemy will not care about what is fair or not, all they want is to see you dead. I'm here to train you Arya, and you must not question my decisions." Eragon said this with a serious hint to his voice.

"In that case, I will do the same when I test you...Now get ready."

Eragon backed out of the elf's mind and started to set protective barriers around his mind, but the rider kept his eyes open so that he could evade anything Arya may throw at him. However, Arya was no longer there. Eragon looked around worriedly and saw the elf nowhere.

She's trying to trick me, Eragon thought. Soon she will ambush me….

Eragon waited a long time for the ambush, but surprisingly it never came. Instead, Arya walked straight into clear sight, just where Eragon could see her. Eragon quickly set additional barriers around his mind, then started to concentrate, but once again the elf confused Eragon by not attacking.

Instead of attacking the elf started walking towards Eragon slowly, with her hips swaying rhythmically and her hair falling loosely at her sides. Eragon found himself immediately entranced by Arya's beauty, and the rider didn't even notice when his mental barriers crumbled away, as if they were only leaves in a storm.

Arya moved closer and closer to the rider, and soon her face was only inches away from his own. Tauntingly, Arya let out a hushed groan, and Eragon could not help himself from becoming seduced. His eye lids closed half way, and his mind became blurry and out of focus. Arya then slipped her  
hand behind Eragon's back, and pulled him closer to herself. Eragon closed his eyes fully as Arya's sensual lips connected with his, and just then Arya entered his mind with relative ease.

When Arya pulled away from Eragon, a smug smile appeared on her face, as she stepped away from the rider. Eragon remained standing trapped in a stupor. Taking advantage of his position Arya pushed him with her finger, and the rider began to fall helplessly over to the floor. Eragon desperately tried to stop the fall, but the rider found that he was no longer in control of his own body, Arya was. Eragon fell to the ground with a soft thud and Arya instantly started to laugh, in her melodic voice.

With Arya's momentary lapse in concentration Eragon regained control of his body and grabbed Arya's foot, pulling her to the ground with him. There the elven princess laid on the ground, laughing uncontrollably at Eragon's miserable failure.

When the elf finally calmed down she looked over to see  
that Eragon's face had gone red with embarrassment.

"That was a cruel trick Arya, and you know it." He said.

Arya broke into another fit of laughter, responding with clear amusement laced in her voice. "Yes it was, but I think we can both agree that we need some practice in concentration."

Arya's words were cut off as Eragon rolled over to where Arya was and did the last thing the elf expected. Eragon mischievously slid his hands under Arya's tunic and tickled her. Arya laughed immediately, not being used to sensation. The elf tried to remove the rider from her, but he was too strong. Eragon kept tickling Arya, as the normally stoic and impassive elf laughed more and more. Eragon smiled as his elven ears picked up the beautiful sound of Arya's pure notes of happiness, emitting from not only the inside of her mouth, but from her very soul it seemed.

When the pair of riders were finally exhausted Eragon stopped. Arya took a few deep breaths to calm herself, then looked over at Eragon's playful expression, amazed that the once simple farm boy could make her heart feel such a way.

Once both companions caught their breath Eragon got up from the ground and offered Arya his hand. This time around, Arya accepted it, and Eragon lifted her up off the ground.

After that incident they continued to practice mental attacks, and how to avoid distraction no matter the circumstances. Soon both Eragon and Arya were able to concentrate on any one object, not allowing anything or anyone to distract them at all.

Feeling as if the day was a success Eragon called Saphira and Eridor back to where they resided, and called it a day.  
Once the pair of stunning dragons arrived to where the riders were training Eragon and Arya climbed on to Saphira's back and they began to make their trip back to the Varden. All along the way back, Eragon and Saphira quizzed their students about what they had learned.

"Arya, what is the best way to advance on prey without alerting it to your presence?" Eragon asked.

Arya frowned at Eragons question. "How would I know? I don't even eat meat!" Arya responded, agitation clear in her voice.

Eragon frowned in return at her, but allowed Saphira to ask her question to Eridor before he said anything.

"Eridor, how can you protect yourself from an enemy spell caster trying to enter your mind?"

Eridor looked instantly confused then hung his head. "I do not know Ebrithil..."

Eragon took this chance to speak to both Arya and Eridor. "Arya and Eridor listen well, for you will now learn the most basic yet important rule of being a rider. Always keep your minds completely open to each other at all the times, so that you may always stay one. Keep no secrets from each other, and always communicate with one another. A riders  
most powerful gift is teamwork."

Arya and Eridor nodded their heads, immediately understanding Eragon's lesson, then started informing each other of what they had learned. Once the rider and dragon were done they were quizzed again, except this time with different questions. They both passed, and Eridor let out a meek roar of happiness, for he knew that Arya's and his time together as one had just begun.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9 **

**This chapter is rated T**

Eragon smiled as dry air blew up into his face. Eragon, Arya, Eridor and Saphira were flying high above the vast Hadarac Desert.

They had set out from the Varden the day previous and were making steady progress to Gil'ead where Arya's family was residing. Eragon sat in the saddle with one of Arya's hands around his waist. In the other hand she held a small rope that Eridor was using to glide. Eridor would hold one end of the rope in his small jaws while Arya steered him like a kite with the other end. Eridor greatly enjoyed flying, and he did it all the time now. Eragon scanned the barren landscape laid out before him. He could see nothing but the vast amounts of sand that filled the desert, and there was still no sign of reaching the end. They flew on through the night in order to arrive at Gil'ead in time.

_The five great races of Alagaesia met together in the Vault Of Souls. It was built into a great diamond many times larger than Isidar Mithrim, and a large diamond encrusted chest lay in the center. A dwarf man with iridescent armour placed something within the chest and quickly left._

_Next an elf man with a flowing gold and red velvet cape stalked in and left a small box in the chest. He hurried away, as another man entered. He wore grey clothing, and everything about his composure radiated power. He put a hand on the diamond vault, and collapsed upon the floor. Another man entered and carried him out of the vault. Last of all a great white dragon and rider entered The Vault. The dragon lifted a leg and dropped something upon the floor of The Vault. The dragon left and the rider remained alone. He lifted his silver palm and closed the chest. He engraved words into the diamond floor, and then slid the chest on top of it, effectively hiding them. He walked out of the vault without a second glance and the diamond door slid shut to never be opened again._

Eragon gasped for air and snapped his eyes open as the dream ended. He was in Saphira's saddle with his head resting in Arya's lap. Her delicate fingers were slowly running through his hair, and he heard her softly talking to Eridor. Eragon groaned and sat up. He turned around to see Arya looking at him with a curious expression. Her hair was flying in the wind, and Eridor was perched on her shoulder looking down at the world below him.

"_Eragon are you well?_" Saphira and Arya asked at the same time.

Eragon laughed and bent over to kiss Arya.

"I am well, I just experienced an odd vision." He replied. Eragon could feel Saphira grow jealous when he gave his attention to Arya first. He laughed again and gave her a mental embrace. Saphira hummed approvingly and returned the mental embrace.

"Well what did you dream of?" Arya asked.

" I cannot explain, allow me to show you." He touched Arya's mind and she let him in. He showed Saphira and Arya the memory of the dream, and they were both equally confused by it.

" We must ask Glaedr about this memory when he returns." Arya said.

Eragon groaned at the mention on his former masters name. He had been desperately trying to forget that fateful night when his masters had been slain. Eragon shuddered as he remembered Glaedr's final thoughts. He felt Arya move closer to him in the saddle, and he smiled at the thought of her being a Shadeslayer as he was. He sighed as Arya slid her sword arm around his waist.

_She is my perfect mate... _He thought.

_And you mine..._ Arya replied. Eragon felt his ears go red as he realized that Arya was still in his mind.

_Would you like to have a family with me one day Arya?_ He asked.

Arya thought about it for a while and then finally replied, _When this war is over I will have a family with you Eragon._

Eragon smiled and kissed Arya. He was happy that Arya loved him enough to take him seriously now, and that he would one day have a child with her.

_Arya why are elf children so rare?_ He asked.

_Elf children are not like human children Eragon. Elf children spend about twenty years in their mother's womb before they are born. Many elves become afraid that there mate will leave them during that time, so they don't take the risk._

Eragon silently thought about what Arya had said. He was proud that Arya loved him enough to take that risk, but it also disturbed him. It led him to another question that he felt was wrong to ask Arya about, but he asked anyway. Lovers don't hold back, he told himself.

_What if the elf doesn't want the child? What if they were ...raped...?_ Eragon asked.

He felt Arya stiffen against his back, and her arms constricted around his waist making it hard for him to breathe. She remained quiet for a long time, so he started to apologize.

_Arya I am sorry for asking-_ He was cut off as Arya stopped him.

_It's alright Eragon, I just don't like talking about these subjects, but you have the right to know, so I will answer your question. When an elf is born certain spells are cast on them. The spells don't drain any energy, but they allow us to live more productive lives. These spells are called the Endeavour spells. There are different ones for males and females, and it is the parents job to choose if they want them on their child. One of the spells for women is called the spell of birth. it allows elf maids such as myself to choose whether we want a child or not. The spell is worded so that only the one who will carry the child has the choice. Does that answer your question Eragon?_

_Yes, I think it does,_ he replied, _You have given me much to think about._

Arya left his mind and started flying Eridor. The little dragon was overjoyed to be back in the air after the long and boring discussion his rider was involved in. Arya laughed as she understood what he was thinking.

Later that evening they finally spotted the supply train. It was huge. The train stretched across the land like a river of red and white uniforms. In the center of the marching army were the supplies. They were being transported by covered wagons, and there was enough to outlast any siege. Saphira landed about two leagues away from it in a clump of trees. They could hear soldiers boots as they marched across the land simultaneously bringing their feet down upon the land, creating heavy thumps. Eridor was very intimidated by the sound and he refused to leave Saphira's saddle. However Eragon and Arya jumped off to scout out the area.

Eragon crept through the underbrush with Brisingr to hand, and Arya followed silently behind with a drawn bow. Something felt wrong about the place. Everything seemed fake and unreal. The sky seemed to turn grey as they walked towards a small clearing. Eragon was about to move a branch out of the way when it disappeared. Three men in black cloaks suddenly appeared in the center of the clearing. Arya loosed an arrow at one but it just disappeared. and reappeared a second later. _Illusions_, Eragon realized. He told Arya and they both looked around for the enemy magician. Eragon stayed close to Arya, blood pounded in his ears. They could not be captured now, they had come too far.

Eragon looked upwards and saw that Saphira was circling above them. He contacted her and told her of their current situation.

_If we are captured you are to fly straight back to the Varden._ _Tell them what happened and don't let Eridor out of your sight._ Saphira reluctantly agreed and Eragon turned back to look around the clearing.

The black figures had multiplied, there were now a whole dozen of them. They stood in a circle and watched their every move. Eragon spoke once more with Arya and told her to retreat.

And yet as soon as she started to back away, they advanced with speed that was reserved for elves. They slashed and shot at their attackers but if their weapons appeared to reach their target, they always vanished, and it was impossible to tell if a foe was real or not.

From above Saphira gave them even more distressing news. The entire supply train and army was a giant illusion. They all disappeared right after the charge. Eragon was truly worried now. If the entire supply train was a illusion it would take a very powerful magician to supply the energy. It also meant that the entire mission was a trap. Eragon stabbed at another illusion, and was aggravated at its disappearance. He raised his word to block a stroke by another when they all suddenly departed.

Now they were replaced by different illusions. Ones that looked just like him and Arya. The ones that looked like him started to attack Arya, and the ones that looked like her started attacking him. Eragon desperately tried to look over the illusions before he attacked them but they were too fast, and he was forced to attack without. The illusions endured the battle for relentless minutes without pausing. They knew of course that they were all illusions, but they couldn't take the chance that one of them might be real.

Eragon slashed at one of the illusions that had its back turned. His eyes widened as his blade struck solid flesh. Arya fell to the ground screaming with pain. Eragon yelled and ran over to her fallen body. Tears blurred his vision as he flipped her over and tried to heal her. He healed her as fast as we capable of doing, but Arya shoved him away, tears glittering her eyes. She struck a look at him that forced him to curse whatever dark magicians had made the illusions. Arya rose and dashed away from him. He started to run after her, but some blunt object struck him across the head and he fell to the ground. He faintly heard Arya scream and fall next to him. The last thing he saw was Saphira blast fire into the air and roar. He knew that she would come back for him.

Eragon's vision darkened until he was passed out on the grassy floor.

_**AN: OK guys sorry for not updating for so long... My beta's just seem to disappear these days... anyway, I'm going to post a very short chapter sometime this week, but if you havn't please check out my new " you choose" fanfiction called icy pain in a forest. It might seem a little weird, but i wanted to do something with Arya getting burned for a LONG time... **_

_**Arya: What are you talking about I never got burned? **_

_**Me: *ignores Arya* Also, I think i can now manage the twice a week update rate again thanks to my new beta Articwolfstudios. He updates really fast, and i'm really glad to have him as a beta. Elvin blade if you are reading this just know that I am assuming that your phone broke.**_

_**Eridor: LOOPY!**_

_**HAPPY BOB THE BUILDER OF STUFF DAY!**_

_**bob the builer of stuff day is when I update all my stories at once! hope you guys like it!  
**_


End file.
